


Christmas, 1999

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I didn't actually mean to make it smutty but it just kinda happened, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and that's the tea, mulder is a fucking tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend Christmas together as a couple, at the Scully's.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Christmas, 1999

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! I'm so proud of myself for actually getting this out when I meant to! I never meet my own deadlines, haha. Also, my mom is making my siblings and I stay upstairs while she wraps presents so I actually had a valid reason to shut myself in my room:)

“Merry Christmas,” Mulder said softly into her ear, kissing her neck softly.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Scully muttered, burying her face into the pillow. “And we still have work before we go to my mom’s.”

“Scully, we can go late,” he protested, kissing her neck again and pulling her closer. 

“No we cannot,” she told him, pushing him away and getting up. “We’ve been late three times this week, and Skinner is getting suspicious of us blaming the snow.”

“Skinner already knows we’re sleeping together,” he pointed out, pulling on a pair of boxers.

“I would prefer not to think about how he knows that, Mulder,” she raised an eyebrow at him while she buttoned her shirt. “ Also, what did you do with my skirt I wore yesterday?”

“I believe it’s out in the living room,” he smirked at her. “Actually, it might be on my side of the bed, because I’m fairly sure the only thing you took off in there were your pantyhose and your panties,” he teased her.

“Oh, here it is,” she bent over and grabbed it, ignoring his comment. “We have to stop at my place before we go to my mom’s though. I left my dress there.”

“Why do you need a dress?” Mulder asked, lathering shaving cream on his face.

“Candlelight service, remember? So please pack a tie that doesn’t have Santa on it,” she rolled her eyes.

“Scully, I thought you liked my ties,” he looked offended. “They’re very festive.”

“They’re very you,” she said affectionately, hugging him as she went into the bathro  
om to fix her makeup. 

“Well then, Scully what color is the dress you’ll be wearing?” Mulder grinned at her in the mirror. “I’ll just match you.”

“Mulder, that will make you look like my date,” she protested.

“You are my date,” he pointed out as she brushed on eyeshadow.

“Fine,” she sighed. “I just haven’t told my mom yet, is all.”

“Why not?” He raised an eyebrow before washing his face in the sink.

“I don’t know,” she said helplessly. “I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Why? She’s approved of us since day one, Scully,” he said, pulling on a white shirt. 

“I don’t know,” she leaned into his arms. “My dress is dark green, Mulder.”

“It so happens I have a dark green tie.” He kissed her, before pulling on his pants. “I do want to wear the one with candy canes on it to work though,” he told her, grinning. 

“You can do that,” she kissed him again. “I’ll be out in a second.”

****

On the way to work, Mulder played christmas songs and sang along with great gusto, and tried to get Scully to do the same.

“I’ve heard you sing in the shower,” he told her. “You sound so pretty when you don’t get nervous.”

“When?” She laughed.

“Oh, only for the 7 years we’ve been partners,” he teased her, his eyes twinkling at her. “It’s adorable, Scully.”

She huffed.

When they got to work, their moods were both much higher. Scully let Mulder hold her hand in the parking lot while he hummed “Blue Christmas,” and when they were in the Hoover Building, she even let him put his hand on her back.

“Hey Scully,” Mulder whispered in her ear. “You should let me fuck you once we get into our office.”

“Mulder,” she hissed. “We are in the elevator.”

“You look gorgeous today though,” he murmured. “Absolutely ravishing, Scully.”

“I told you, not at the office. What if Skinner walks in again?” She spoke slightly louder once everyone else had left.

“I don’t think he’ll come down without knocking first again,” he smirked at her, letting his hand caress her breast.

“We are all done with this conversation,” she told him. “We have paperwork to fill out, Mulder.

The rest of the morning was fairly normal. Mulder only tried to kiss her once, which had resulted in her panties being wetter then she liked. Now, though, she was finishing her paperwork and trying to ignore Mulder’s eyes that were fixed on her.

“Is yours ready?” She asked him.

“It has been for the last hour, Scully. I’ll take them up,” he said, stopping behind her. 

“Thank you, Mulder,” she said primly, ignoring the thoughts that told her to grab him and kiss the smirk off his face.

“Hey Scully?” He leaned over into her ear.

“Yes?” 

“Are you wet?” He drawled.

“Mulder!” She flushed as she felt his hand creep down onto her thigh and up her skirt.

“So that’s a yes?” He ran one finger along her wet panties.

“Mulder, not right now,” she murmured as he pushed them aside and ran his finger over her clit. 

“I’ll just go give this paperwork to Skinner, then,” he withdrew his hand before smirking at her and sucking on his finger. “Try not to get too hot and bothered without me, Scully.”

She huffed a long sigh as he left the room. Mulder knew just how to get her worked up and it was infuriating. Plus, they were going straight to her mom’s house which meant they didn’t even get to go home and release the tension they’d both built up over the day. She pulled out one of the medical journals she subscribed to and began reading to distract herself. All too soon though, Mulder was up to his shenanigans when he got back.

“Well Scully, I think we’re pretty much done with work today,” he told her cheerfully as he sat down at his desk, his eyes fixed keenly on her. “Shame we can’t go home early. If we did, I’d probably take you straight into my bedroom and fuck you until you screamed.”

She sucked in a breath. “Mulder, please.”

“Please what? Fuck you until you scream? If you really insist, Scully,” he smirked at her.

“Not at work,” she protested as he wandered over to her chair and cupped her breast. 

“Well, Scully now I appear to have a rather large problem.” He nipped at her ear. “I’ll just take care of it over at my desk then.”

Scully watched him out of the corner of her eye, still pretending to focus on the journal in front of her. When he sat down, she avoided his gaze but there was no mistaking the noise of his belt unbuckling and his pants unzipping.

“You look so pretty when you’re flustered like that,” Mulder teased, and she chanced a look up at him. His eyes were keenly fixed on her, and his right hand was beneath his desk. She could hear the sounds of his hand stroking up and down on his cock.

“I’ll bet you’re soaked right now,” he told her casually. “Those little lacy panties you put on this morning must be a mess, Scully, and you’re probably dripping onto the chair.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she refuted.

“You really think you’re going to be able to go the whole day without an orgasm Scully?”

“No,” she murmured, giving into Mulder’s persistent efforts.

“That’s better,” he murmured, and she watched him stand up, put his cock away and walk over to her desk. “How do you want to start?” He slowly began to unbutton her shirt, kneeling down next to her. 

“However you decide,” she kissed him softly. “Jesus, Mulder you have no idea how fucking hot it is when you get like that.”

He trailed one hand up her skirt and found her pussy wet and wanting. 

“Slide off those shoes for me, and lift up your hips so I can take your hose off,” he told her. She whimpered as he pressed a kiss to her bra covered nipple.

“Very good,” he murmured once she was done. “Oh, you are wet, Scully. How long have you been like this?”

“Since you decided to fucking kiss me, and then you came over there and started fingering me, what else did you think would happen?” She leaned her head back as he gently rubbed at her pussy.

“I thought you might ask for a little relief, Scully.”

“Then stop teasing and get on with it,” she moaned as he kissed her thigh.

“Oh I will,” he murmured, pulling her hips closer to his mouth. “I’m going to lick your little cunt until you cum, and then I’ll fuck you on my desk.”

“Ohhh,” she sighed as Mulder’s mouth got closer to her clit. He pulled off her panties and pressed a long, slow kiss to her center. 

“Scully, get up,” he said softly. 

“What?” Her dark eyes searched his face for a sign of displeasure. 

“Go get on the desk. I can’t use my mouth properly at this angle,” he told her, pulling her up with his hand.

“Maybe it’s because you’re so tall,” she teased as he kissed her. 

“Oh, but you like how tall I am,” he grinned. “That way you can have someone put the star on our office tree.”

She huffed. “Mulder I’ve been using stools since I was 5.”

“Mm, so resourceful,” he murmured, setting her on his desk. “Scully try not to drip onto the desk,” was all he said before pressing his mouth to her clit. 

She cried out when he nipped at her. His murmur of approval as she pressed her hips forward towards him and grasped at his dark hair. Mulder’s hands grasped her ass and licked her from bottom to top. She squirmed on his desk, quickly getting closer to her orgasm. 

“Mulder, more,” she begged.

“Shhh, Scully, patience,” he purred against her. “I’m getting you there.” 

Nonetheless, he added his fingers to join his tongue and began sliding them in and out of her as she cried out and pulled at his hair.

“Mulder,” she panted. “I’m going to cum.”

Almost as soon as she said so, she came, hard. Her fingers were fisted in his hair as Scully tried not to be too loud. Mulder gently stopped licking and withdrew his fingers from her. 

“Jesus.” She said finally. “That was good.”

“That it was,” he agreed, standing up. Her legs still spread, Scully looked down at his cock. It was straining against his trousers.

“You don’t have to-” He told her.

“I want to,” she interrupted. “Sit in your chair, Mulder.”

He smirked at her. “Yes ma’am.” 

Scully tossed her shirt off as Mulder sat down, and took out his cock. After shedding her bra too, she straddled his lap in the chair, slowly grinding on him.

“You’re such a tease,” she said as her hips circled his cock. “Your turn.”

Mulder watched her as she rubbed herself all along his length. She was wet and the feeling of her velvety folds was enough to make him cum on the spot. Right when he thought he’d go crazy if she didn’t put it in, Scully’s hot, wet cunt was surrounding him. She moaned and he reached up to cup her breasts as she started to move. 

“So fucking hot for me,” he sighed. “God, I love you like this.”

“Riding your cock?” She kissed him cheekily. “I thought you loved me anyways.”

“Mm, that too, but I meant when you’re so relaxed and comfortable,” he murmured, sucking at her breasts.

“Only with you,” she sighed as he flicked her other breast with his fingers. “Mulder, I’m close.”

He looked between them to watch her rub at her clit. Three more thrusts and he was falling apart inside her, and Scully followed shortly after. They sat there for a while, Scully’s head on Mulder’s shoulder. He kissed at her shoulder and finally just rested his head on hers too.

“I love you,” Mulder said quietly. “I know you hate it when I say it to you anywhere besides in absolute privacy but I love you Scully. And I know it’s not Christmas yet, but Merry Christmas anyways.”

She smiled against his shoulder. “Love you too, Mulder.”

“God, we should probably clean up,” he laughed, looking at his desk. “We made quite the mess, Scully.”

“We? Mulder, you’re the one who talked me into this.” She rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed a tissue to clean herself.

“Whatever you say,” he playfully swatted at her ass. “I distinctly remember that it was you begging though, not me.”

“That’s because you teased me,” she refuted, beginning to button her shirt back up.

“Mm, I suppose,” he agreed. “But in the end, you did end up begging.”

“You think however you want, Mulder.”

*****

They left at around 4:30, each in separate cars. Scully insisted that they drive to work in separate cars, even if they were mostly staying at each other’s apartments. Mulder followed Scully’s car through the winding DC traffic, and stopped in an alley to let Scully change in her backseat, while Mulder changed his tie.Then, they drove another 45 minutes to her mother’s house.

“Oh, Dana, you’re here!” Maggie Scully drew her daughter into a hug. “And you brought Fox!” 

Mulder smiled sheepishly as she hugged him tightly. Scully’s mom had always had a soft spot for him, which made him feel a bit better about intruding on a family dinner, even if Scully’s brother Bill didn’t particularly like him. Although, Scully had insisted that he wasn’t intruding if he was invited.

“Come in, we’ve already got appetizers out! There’s drinks in the kitchen!” Maggie said, ushering them both in. Mulder helped Scully out of her coat and hung it up next to his. 

“Dana! So glad you could come! And who’s this?” Bill’s wife, Tara, gave Scully a hug and gestured at Mulder.

“This is my...uhh…” Scully got flustered and looked to Mulder for help.

“We work together,” Mulder said quickly. “I’m Fox Mulder.”

“Great to meet you Fox!” She smiled at him. “Dana, can you come help me in the kitchen for a second?”

“Sure,” Scully smiled at her sister-in-law. “Try not to find anything spooky, Mulder. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“No promises!” He winked at her.

As soon as they were in the kitchen Tara pulled her off to the side. “You two are a couple, aren’t you.”

“No!” Scully protested. “We’re just very good friends, that’s all.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow at her. “I won’t tell anyone, you know.”

“Well, I guess you could call us that,” she admitted. “We’re not really sure ourselves, to be honest with you. I’m sure my mom knows though. She met my boss when I had cancer and they’re good friends, and I know he knows.

“Ooh, do tell,” Tara grinned at her.

Scully shook her head. “I will later, once we get a second. I shouldn’t leave Mulder out there alone. He has a tendency of doing something borderline stupid when I’m not there.”

Tara laughed. “Bill too. I’ll come find you later and we’ll talk.”

***

“What was that about?” Mulder asked as they settled on the couch.

“Oh she just wanted to know if we were sleeping together,” Scully winked at him.

“We most certainly are,” he teased her, squeezing her hand.

“As you thoroughly reminded me this afternoon,” she reminded him, letting him kiss her hand softly.

“That I did,” Mulder remarked. “You’re amazing, Scully.”

“Thanks,” she blushed as he wrapped an arm around her. 

Slowly, the rest of the family filtered into the living room, sitting and making small talk. At first, Scully was clearly uncomfortable with Mulder’s arm around her, but eventually he felt her relax against him.

“So how long have you and Fox been a couple?” Tara turned the conversation towards them.

“Oh, about six months,” Mulder responded while she flailed for an answer, knowing that three years was likely to raise some questions. .

Scully agreed with him, although she didn’t have to look to know that her mom was giving her a suspicious look. 

Thankfully, no one asked them any more questions about their personal relationships. Dinner went by smoothly and before long it was about 10 o'clock. 

“Dana, Fox are you planning on coming to the church service?” Maggie asked as she began to gather up her coat. 

“Oh, right.” Scully shook herself from her half sleep on Mulder’s chest. He’d been talking with Charlie for the last hour and she had just been relaxing on Mulder. “Mulder, you’re driving.”

He kissed the top of her head before standing up and getting his coat and keys. “Scully I always drive.”

“Because you like to,” she fired back playfully. “Also because you’re hopeless with directions and you need me to tell you where to go.”

“Scully, you wound me,” he said dramatically.

“Uh huh. Sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Tara, are you and Bill coming?” 

Tara shook her head. “Matthew is too little.”

“See you tomorrow then!” Scully waved before going out the door to join Mulder, who was waiting by the car. 

“Are we going straight home after?” He asked as she settled into the seat and he started the car. 

“If I can stay with you tonight,” she leaned over and kissed him slowly and gently. “You should come open presents tomorrow with us.”

“Are you sure?” He looked at her anxiously. “Your brother doesn’t like me, Scully.”

“He’ll live,” she said dryly. “I love you, Mulder, and I want to spend Christmas with you, you dork.”

“Scully, I had no idea you were so nostalgic,” he teased. “Aren’t you supposed to be giving me directions?”

“Mulder, you know where you’re going, shut up,” she said affectionately. 

“Oh, there she is,” he joked. “I haven’t been to a christmas service before, you know.”

“There’s just a lot of singing and they talk about Christmas,” she said uncertainly. “I’ve been going since I was little, so I guess I don’t know how to describe it. I’m glad you’re coming though.”

“Me too,” he said softly. “I don’t believe in god or anything, but I still want to spend time with you.”

She let Mulder hold her hand as they walked into the church and got settled in the pew. Maggie smiled knowingly at Scully as the pair stroked each other’s hands softly. 

To his surprise, Scully sang. She was usually extremely adamant about not doing it in front of anyone, and he’d practically begged her two years ago in that forest in Florida. But like everyone else, she held her candle up and sang Silent Night, her voice mingling with everyone else. He could still tell it was hers though, and when it was over and they all filed out of the church, placing their extinguished candles in a basket, he kissed her softly, despite her half hearted protests.

“Merry Christmas Scully,” he murmured as she leaned her head on his shoulder once they were in the car.

“God, I love you,” she sighed, turning to kiss him slowly and firmly. “C’mon Mulder, let’s go home.”

“Yours or mine?” He started the car and turned on the radio. 

“Probably mine,” she sighed. “It’s further but I don’t have anything else to wear tomorrow and somehow I feel like that showing up in yesterday’s dress to Christmas morning isn’t how I want to start my day. You have ties at my place and you can wear the same shirt and pants,” she pointed out.

“Scully I love how resourceful you are,” he smiled over at her. 

She smiled back at him and sat in silence as he sang along to the christmas songs on the radio. He parked the car at her place, and held hands with her as they walked into her building. When she shut the door behind her and they were safely in her apartment, he kissed her against the door enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm body pressing into him. 

“Mulder, not tonight,” she sighed as he stopped. “We have to get up in 5 hours, and I’m so tired.”

He nodded understandingly, kissing her forehead. “Much as I enjoy sex with you, you make an excellent point that being tired on christmas isn’t anyone’s idea of fun.”

“I love you, you know that?” she said quietly as they got in bed together, Mulder wrapping his body around hers. 

“I do,” he said agreeably, kissing her neck. “Merry Christmas, Scully.”

“Merry Christmas, Mulder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and feedback! Give me ideas on what to write next!


End file.
